


Hey You Should Marry Me

by confessions_ina_dream



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, its short & sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confessions_ina_dream/pseuds/confessions_ina_dream





	Hey You Should Marry Me

Louis Tomlinson has always been one of those straightforward, to- the- point, don't- beat -around- the- fucking- bush type of people. 

So when he met Niall Horan, it all just happened. 

He saw Niall one day, sitting on a park bench and later found out he went to his school. He was a junior while Louis was a senior. He pined for like two weeks before growing a pair, walked up to the boy  saying "You should date me, we're going on a date"

Niall simply shurgged, smiled and said "Okay, pick me up at 7? Here's my address" and flounced away leave Louis staring at his ass and feeling a little lighter.

They went on four more dates before Louis said "You're my boyfriend now" which Niall simply smiled and said "Okay, I'd like that"

So they were boyfriends for three years and they were great. He met Niall's best friend Liam and they met his best friends Harry and Zayn. 

They met each other's parents, moved into a nice flat together during their start of their college years and everything was great. Just great. 

One cool autumn day, Niall and Louis were cuddled on the couch watching some old movie they found on TV. Okay, they weren't really watching it. The two were lazily snogging, the TV a low hum in the background. 

Louis pulled his lips away from his boyfriend's to trail then down his neck, relishing in the small sounds on content he made. 

He reached the lad's collarbone, making his way back up as he said "You should marry me" between kisses along his skin. Niall pulled away not to simply smile but to beam at him before  kissing his lips and saying. 

"Okay"

And yeah, everything was great.


End file.
